Cette vie que je ne souhaitais pas
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] AU: Cette fic relate ce qu’aurait pu être la vie de Hermione si elle n’avait jamais reçu la lettre disant qu’elle était admise à Poudlard. ¤se passe durant les 15 ans d’Hermione donc ce qui aurait été sa cinquième année à Poudlard¤


_Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à JKR, merci à elle de nous permettre de le lui emprunter quelques instants. _

_A/N : Hello ! Voilà, tout est dans le résumé ! Quelle aurait été la vie d'Hermione si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds de Poudlard… Aurait-elle été réellement différente ? Lisez et vous saurez tout ;) _

* * *

**CETTE VIE QUE JE NE SOUHAITAIS PAS**

Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger et dans quelques jours, je fête mes quinze ans. L'année dernière, je terminais le collège avec les honneurs et à présent, je suis sur le point d'entrer dans l'un des lycées privés les plus distingués de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Laura Wolfe, ma meilleure amie. Elle entrait dans la même école que moi et nous avions décidé de faire nos achats de rentrée ensemble.

-Salut, Hermione, sourit-elle en me voyant arriver.

-Salut, répondis-je. On y va ?

-Oui.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher dans les rues de Londres tout en discutant et en regardant les vitrines. En passant devant une papeterie, j'achetais le journal. Rien d'intéressant… à part toujours ces meurtres inexpliqués dans toute l'Angleterre, la grève des taxis et le criminel Sirius Black toujours en fuite.

-Alors, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu feras après le lycée ? me questionna Laura.

-On n'y est même pas encore entrés, fis-je remarquer. Mais je pense que je choisirai la filière scientifique pour devenir dentiste, comme mes parents. Ou peut-être dans le professorat… Je ne sais pas…

-Tu devrais, sourit mon amie. Tu es douée pour expliquer.

Je souris à mon tour. Depuis notre entrée au collège où j'avais connue Laura, je lui avais toujours tout expliqué dans les matières où elle était un peu faible. J'avais toujours aimé ça.

Nous poursuivîmes notre route en direction de la boutique de livres scolaires.

-On a besoin de trois livres de sciences, fit remarquer Laura en regardant sa liste. Je vais dans le rayon, tu viens ?

-Euh… non, je reste ici, hésitais-je.

Laura vit alors que j'étais dans le rayon des livres d'occasion.

-Ah… fit-elle. C'est vrai. Pourtant, tu n'en as pas besoin, Hermione. Tes parents ont un métier stable, vous ne manquez de rien.

-Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas dépenser des fortunes inconsciemment, en pensant que j'ai papa et maman derrière pour tout payer, répliquais-je avec un petit sourire fier. Et pour un livre qui ne me servira qu'un an, inutile qu'il soit flambant neuf, tant que c'est lisible…

-Voyez-vous ça… Granger a besoin d'indépendance.

Laura et moi fîmes volte-face pour découvrir Doug Stamos, en train de ricaner, entouré comme d'habitude de sa stupide petite bande. Les cheveux platine gras, les dents sales et le sourire mauvais, il abordait son nouveau sac de cours ainsi qu'une toute nouvelle tenue de rentrée. Ce sale type, qui faisait partie d'une des familles les plus riches de la ville, entrait dans le même lycée que moi et passait son temps à me torturer depuis le collège.

-Alors, la rate de bibliothèque, trop pauvre pour s'acheter des bouquins neuf ? ironisa Doug. Pas étonnant quand on vient d'une famille de sales immigrés.

-Je préfère être une fille de _sales_ immigrés, comme tu dis, plutôt qu'une fille à papa pourrie-gâtée qui n'est même pas capable de se torcher le derrière toute seule ! répliquais-je.

J'en étais toute rouge. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler ainsi, même pas à Doug Stamos que je détestais.

-C'est ça, Granger, en attendant, _moi_, j'ai de quoi me torcher le derrière, fit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, moi, j'économise pour aller à l'université et passer mon permis de conduire, annonçais-je fièrement. Ce que, évidemment, tu ne connaîtras jamais, en assisté que tu es, à moins que papa te fasse profiter de ses relations ?

Il resta un instant muet, l'air vexé, avant de répliquer :

-Si tes parents sont dentistes, pourquoi ils ne t'arrangent pas tes horribles dents de lapins ?

Tandis que Doug et sa bande s'en allaient après cette derrière insulte, Laura me lança, l'air impressionné :

-Tu ne lui avais jamais tenu tête comme ça ! Bravo, Hermione ! Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi arrogante, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ce Stamos !

-A croire que je m'endurcis avec les années, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Ça fait des années qu'il passe son temps à se moquer de moi. Il me pourrit la vie depuis l'entrée au collège. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurai eu plus confiance en moi si je ne l'avais jamais connu…

-Alors tu en aurais connu un autre, intervint Laura. Crois-moi, il y a des Doug Stamos partout. Dans chaque école, il y a un sale petit gosse de riches prétentieux prêt à pourrir la vie de tout le monde.

-Peut-être…

Mais je n'en étais pas sûre. J'avais souvent pensé que si j'étais allée ailleurs, dans une autre ville ou école au lieu de rester à Brighton, tout aurait pu être différent… J'aurais pu être… plus forte… J'avais l'impression étrange d'avoir raté des choses, de grandes choses, des choses qui échappaient à la plupart des gens. Alors que j'avais à peine quinze ans… Et personne ne me comprenait. Même si j'avais toujours été la meilleure de toutes mes classes et que déjà aujourd'hui tout le monde affirmait que j'avais de grandes chances de finir major de promotion, j'avais la curieuse impression que j'aurais pu aller plus loin…

Soudain, mon regard fut attiré par un mur de briques profondes et anciennes. Je me sentis alors étrangement captivée par ce mur, comme s'il possédait un curieux secret. Et instinctivement, je collais mon oreille contre. C'était étrange… On aurait cru entendre des voix, des rires… Pourtant, c'était impossible. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'y avait rien, derrière, alors…

-Aaaaahh ! s'écria Laura en se cramponnant à moi.

Je fus aussi surprise qu'elle. Une énorme chouette blanche venait de surgir de nulle part pour voler de l'autre côté du mur !

-Mon Dieu, d'où sortait-elle ? s'affola mon amie.

-Je l'ignore mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois des hiboux par ici, affirmais-je. On aurait dit qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans son bec… comme du papier…

-Arrête, les pigeons voyageurs, c'est des contes ! sourit Laura, remise du choc.

¤¤¤

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé.

Le père de Laura nous déposa à la gare de Londres et nous donna nos tickets.

-Voie 10, annonçais-je. C'est par là, allons-y.

-Je suis toute excitée d'entrer en internat ! lança Laura, tout émoustillée.

Je l'étais également, néanmoins… j'avais toujours cette impression bizarre qu'il aurait pu en être autrement, que j'avais manqué des choses à apprendre, des aventures, des rires, et des amis… je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis…

-Tiens, c'est curieux, que font toutes ces personnes au milieu de la voie 9 et 10 ? s'étonna Laura.

Mon père m'avait déjà parlé de ce phénomène d'attroupement entre ces deux voies les jours de rentrée, comme une sorte de réunion… Personne n'en connaissait la raison mais étrangement, cette histoire m'avait toujours intriguée…

-Tu rêves encore ? sourit Laura. A qui ?

-A personne, répondis-je en toute sincérité.

C'était vrai, car je n'avais personne à qui penser ou rêver.

-Tu pourrais sortir avec des tas de garçons, Hermione ! s'exaspéra Laura. Pourquoi refuses-tu tout le temps ?

-Peut-être parce que je n'attire que les pires cancres de la planète !

-Et Tommy Sheffield qui t'a demandé le mois dernier ?

-Attends, son vocabulaire se résumait à trois mots : « Grave », « clair » et « dingue ».

-Et Michael Cox au début de l'été ?

-Il ne me plaisait pas.

-Et Steven Jenkins le…

-Ah ! Tu parles de cet arriéré au collège qui parlait à ses stylos ?

Laura grimaça un sourire.

-N'empêche, il y en avait des biens.

-Mais aucun qui me plaise. Et de toutes façons pour le moment, je préfère me concentrer sur mes études, répondis-je, l'air déterminé.

Mais je mentais. Malgré tout, je rêvais d'avoir un petit ami… Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui me promener main dans la main dans la rue. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu avoir quelqu'un qui m'attende devant ma salle à la sortie des cours… Mais je n'avais encore jamais trouvé quiconque qui me ressemblât assez ou au contraire, me ressemblât suffisamment peu pour m'attirer, pour que je me sente bien à ses côtés. Je n'attirais que les garçons « guimauves » alors qu'au fond de moi, je rêvais de quelqu'un ayant du caractère, de l'esprit, quelqu'un qui pourrait opposer ses opinions aux miennes, quelqu'un de qui je pourrais me sentir très proche, très complice et en même temps, quelqu'un qui me ferait rire et avec qui je pourrais me chamailler… mais gentiment… pas comme cet horrible…

-Aïe !

Une bousculade venait de me sortir de mes rêveries sur mon homme idéal.

-Désolé, s'excusa le garçon, un grand roux vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un jean, qui venait de me renverser en se retournant. Ça va ?

-Oui, murmurais-je en continuant ma route.

Tandis que je rejoignais la voie numéro 10, je lançais un regard vers l'endroit entre la voie 10 et la voie 9. Et là, je vis une ribambelle d'adolescents, dont le garçon roux qui m'avait renversée, franchir comme par enchantement le mur de la voie !

J'écarquillais les yeux mais curieusement, je n'étais pas réellement surprise. J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà assisté à la même scène… Oui… j'avais déjà vu cela avant… Et je me souviens même avoir eu envie, à cet instant-là, de franchir le mur, moi aussi…

Mais soudain, un homme s'approcha vers moi, légèrement souriant. Il était roux, légèrement moustachu, très grand et portait de vieux vêtements, ressemblant assez au jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Dans sa main, il tenait un bout de bois et là, il fit un geste qui me parut familier… Oui, ça aussi, on me l'avait déjà fait… avant…

_« Oubliettes ! »_

**FIN**


End file.
